Anniversario
by Sylwinter77
Summary: Il primo anniversario di nozze... se solo non si fossero mai *separati* nella 8x02
1. Chapter 1

Castle era seduto sulla poltrona girevole del suo ufficio. Era più che seduto, era abbandonato in modo scomposto contro l'alto schienale di pelle, cercando un modo per far passare il tempo più velocemente.  
Teneva d'occhio le lancette dell'orologio che si spostavano con esasperante lentezza. Odiava quei momenti, erano così contrari alla sua natura impaziente. Impetuosa, gli piaceva dirsi.  
Il cellulare era davanti a lui, parcheggiato con cura e allineato ortogonalmente con cura meticolosa rispetto al perimetro della scrivania, lo schermo nero e muto a schernirlo.  
Lo prese, controllò di non aver ricevuto messaggi o chiamate impreviste negli ultimi dieci secondi, e lo rimise a posto. Tutto taceva. Ricominciò ad attendere.  
La sua frustrazione cresceva di minuto in minuto.  
Kate, sua moglie, la sua legittima consorte da un anno proprio oggi, gli aveva detto, concesso, di passare a prenderla al lavoro, _ma non un minuto prima, Castle, non lavoriamo insieme e non voglio che te ne vai in giro a ficcare il naso, per scovare casi e avere la scusa di trascinarmi davanti alla lavagna._  
 _Perché no? Saremmo bravissimi. Siamo bravissimi._ Che il suo primo pensiero non sarebbe stato proprio di trascinarla davanti alla _lavagna_ l'aveva tenuto per sé. Qualche volta un uomo deve fare quello che deve fare.  
 _E' proprio per questo, Castle, perché non possiamo più farlo._  
Lui aveva letto tra le righe che Kate condivideva il medesimo dispiacere per non poter far insieme quello che veniva loro meglio, fuori dal loft, almeno.  
Perché lavorare non era proprio la prima cosa che gli veniva in mente, se pensava a loro due, da soli, nella loro privacy legalmente riconosciuta.  
Non voleva pensare ai loro altri piaceri. Oh, sì, ci avrebbe pensato, e l'avrebbe indotta a fare lo stesso. E non solo a livello contemplativo o cerebrale.  
Ma questo sarebbe successo solo alla fine della loro serata, che aveva preparato con cura.  
Era il loro anniversario. Se l'era ripetuto dal mattino, e tutti i giorni delle settimane precedenti. Non sapeva come non l'avesse fatta andare fuori di testa.  
Trecentosessantacinque giorni di _Buongiorno_ s _ignora Castle_ e lui ancora non ci credeva.  
Aveva avuto in mente delle idee grandiose, per festeggiare, lui amava gli anniversari e le ricorrenze e qualsiasi altro motivo reale o meno era un'occasione per celebrare la bellezza della vita (di averla nella propria) e regalarle cose costose, ma si era scontrato con la naturale tendenza di Beckett a preferire un profilo più basso.  
Quindi no ad affittare un aereo privato, no a un rapido volo in Europa con solo loro due come passeggeri e tanto champagne, e no a invitare mezza città in una terrazza all'aperto da cui dominare Manhattan, e poi il mondo.  
A novembre, Castle? Aveva declinato l'offerta con una semplice alzata di sopracciglia che lo aveva fatto grugnire piano per non farsi sentire.  
Rovinava sempre tutto con la sua logica, le aveva risposto fingendosi molto offeso e rimettendosi a dormire per finta, pensando intanto a qualcosa d'altro con cui stupirla.  
Perché le idee gli venivano soprattutto al mattino presto e non riusciva a tenerle per sé troppo a lungo. Sempre meglio che nel cuore della notte, era successo anche questo.  
Perché poi lei sarebbe uscita con quei sui nuovi tailleur severi e così sexy e lui avrebbe trascorso molte ore da solo, lontano dalla sua presenza, di cui non poteva fare a meno.  
Non era abituato a farlo, a stare senza di lei. Non era quello che voleva. Sette anni insieme lo avevano viziato e adesso non riusciva a farsene una ragione.  
Gli faceva piacere che fosse diventata capitano, ovviamente. L'avrebbe sostenuta in qualsiasi circostanza, anche se avesse voluto intraprendere la strada della politica. O della fioraia, se era quello che voleva.  
Non sarebbe stata magnifica circondata di orchidee bianche?  
Aveva sempre saputo che non avrebbe fatto il detective per il resto della sua vita, perché era preparata, brillante, e ambiziosa.  
Questo però non gli evitava di provare malinconia, e nostalgia nei giorni peggiori, perché questo significava stare separati.  
Era stata la loro routine, l'aveva amata e gli era sempre andata benissimo, grazie. Era così che erano cresciuti come coppia, loro non avevano mai sofferto di troppa presenza. Più tempo trascorrevano in reciproca compagnia, e più si nutrivano l'uno dell'altra.  
Da qualche settimana aveva dovuto imparare a fare a meno di lei, a riempire le sue giornate, con l'aiuto di Alexis, aspettando di poterla rivedere la sera, a un orario decente, quando erano fortunati, ma spesso molto tardi, anche nel cuore della notte.  
Avevano indagato insieme, qualche volta, quando i loro casi si incrociavano non del tutto casualmente o lui, come investigatore privato dotato di regolare licenza, richiedeva l'intervento della polizia di New York.  
Lei arrivava con lo sguardo da: "Non mi inganni nemmeno per un momento", che lui preferiva interpretare come un: "Se potessi ti trascinerei all'angolo della strada", cosa che, in un momento di rara condivisione, gli aveva confessato essere vera per la maggior parte delle volte.  
Non gli confidava spesso quel genere di cose intime, perché sapeva che lui le avrebbe usate contro di lei e , nel suo solito modo poco misurato, avrebbe colto ogni occasione per lanciarle occhiate ardenti (era lei che aveva usato quel termine, _ardenti_ , e lui si era sentito lusingato), dall'altra parte della stanza.  
Lui, infatti, aveva iniziato davvero a guardarla con intenzioni per niente fraintendibili da quando glielo aveva rivelato con riluttanza, sapendo di irritarla oltremodo, ma non potendo fare a meno di... essere se stesso. Scanzonato, come amava definirsi.  
 _Ti piacerebbe, Castle,_ secondo la versione di altre occasioni era riuscito a trovare una scusa valida per andare al distretto, dove la scovava seria, grave e composta, china sulle carte e rinchiusa nel suo ufficio, circondata da un'aura di autorevolezza.  
Si era seduto compito davanti a lei, come se non fosse suo marito, per rispetto del suo nuovo ruolo, e si era trattenuto dalla voglia di passare un dito sulla ruga che le veniva sulla fronte, quando era così concentrata, e un po' preoccupata. Di certo provata dal nuovo ruolo.  
Si rendeva conto che per lei era difficile abituarsi alla carica, sentirsi all'altezza. Si sfiniva per fare tutto giusto, per farsi rispettare, per dimostrare che era brava e che si meritava l'avanzamento di carriera.  
Certo che se lo meritava, le aveva ripetuto per tutta l'estate. Ma toccava a lei rendersene conto. Intanto lavorava il triplo di prima, come un mulo.  
E lui intanto si riempiva di amore che riusciva a trattenere a stento, aspettando i loro momenti privati che, a causa dei recenti avvenimenti, erano diventati sempre più preziosi.  
L'accoglieva stanca, le sorrideva, o l'abbracciava, a seconda di come fosse andata la giornata (ma lui cercava sempre un modo di baciarla, lì sulla soglia, con ancora la borsa a tracolla) le toglieva la giacca e le preparava la cena, come atto di cura e di amore, ultimandola mentre lei si faceva la doccia e attraversava la loro camera scalza e con i capelli ancora umidi.  
Era la prima immagine che gli veniva in mente durante il giorno, e quella che aveva più cara. Quella in cui, ai suoi occhi lei era più bella. Ed era molto, per essere una donna sempre tanto splendida.  
Qualche volta si imponeva di smettere di guardarla, prima di consumarla per troppo amore.  
Sì, si rendeva conto di essere diventato eccessivamente romantico, ma quello che provava per lei, la passione che gli bruciava dentro, non si era ancora spenta.  
Aveva pensato che tutto quello che sentiva nei suoi confronti, si sarebbe in qualche modo sedimentato. Non era successo.  
Non lo aveva desiderato, certo, avrebbe voluto consumarsi d'amore per sempre, per quanto lo riguardava, ma aveva trovato umano che, a un certo punto, quello che provava per lei si stabilizzasse, si addomesticasse, forse era quella la parola esatta.  
Che non bastasse aprire gli occhi tutte le mattine e vederla nel letto vicino a lui per riempirsi d'amore divorante. O che avrebbe smesso di contare le ore prima del suo ritorno.  
Invece lei era ancora in cima alla lista. Nonostante si fosse _messo con lei_ , come si era proposto di fare anni prima, e l'avesse sposata.  
Trovava ancora incredibile che lei ricambiasse con uguale impeto, a modo suo, certamente, ma con altrettanto trasporto.  
E quando la vedeva rigirarsi la fede tra le dita non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quando era riuscito finalmente a infilargliela senza che ci fosse niente a oscurare la loro felicità.  
Nessuna minaccia, nessun serial killer, complotto mondiale, suv nero alle sue spalle.  
Ricordava quello che era successo un anno prima come se stesse accadendo di nuovo davanti a lui.  
Glielo aveva proposto di nuovo, di sposarlo, preso da un'idea improvvisa.  
Forse, se ci avesse riflettuto, non lo avrebbe fatto.  
Ma, in quel momento, era stato sopraffatto dai sentimenti per lei, dalla paura di finire in un altrove, se esisteva, in cui loro non erano insieme, anche se era convinto che sarebbero stati _loro_ in tutti gli universi possibili, al punto da sentirsi pronto a respingere qualsiasi obiezione logica, o emotiva, che lei avrebbe potuto presentargli, e a ragione.  
Lei, invece, forse travolta dal suo notevole entusiasmo, non aveva protestato, né aveva replicato.  
Si era aperta in un sorriso che non le aveva mai visto e che lo aveva letteralmente abbagliato e aveva detto di sì. Solo "sì".  
Si era chiesto per un istante se avesse dovuto insistere anche prima, durante quel lungo mese che avevano concordato (che lei gli aveva imposto e lui aveva accettato per rispettare i suoi tempi), o se, forse, era quello il momento giusto.  
Non lo avrebbe mai saputo.

Quando l'aveva vista a pochi metri da lui, aveva voluto solo infilarle quell'anello al dito e farla sua ora e per sempre, amen, come era stato fin dall'inizio, e come sarebbe stato fino alla fine dei suoi giorni (dei _loro_ giorni, pensava in segreto. Non voleva spaventarla con le sue certezze da veggente mancato).  
Era stato un momento di pura estasi, per lui. Anche solo perché aveva finalmente capito cosa significasse sposare qualcuno che amava davvero, in modi a lui incomprensibili, che sfidavano il senno, gli toglievano il sonno e si alimentavano giorno dopo giorno, aumentando di intensità, espandendosi come l'universo intorno alla galassia.  
Aveva voluto darle quello che desiderava, quello che meritava, che meritavano, ma era rimasto incerto fino alla fine.  
Davvero le andava bene un matrimonio intimo? Solo loro e le persone molto vicine? Era quello che aveva sempre desiderato? C'era qualsiasi altra cosa che poteva fare per lei?  
Pensava incessantemente a modi immaginabili, e inimmaginabili, di renderla felice.  
Sia perché, in fondo in fondo, si sentiva sempre in colpa per averla lasciata due mesi.  
Signore del cielo, non riusciva nemmeno a pensare a cosa significassero due mesi, sessanta giorni, pensando a lui forse morto.  
Lui non avrebbe resistito nemmeno due ore incerto sulla sua sorte.  
E in parte perché si sentiva nato per quello. Per amarla. E renderla felice.  
E sembrava che lei amasse essere resa felice da lui. La guardava ammirato, compiaciuto, sorpreso e un po' spaventato all'idea che una donna del genere volesse proprio lui. Tra tanti, solo lui. Possibile?  
Promettendo di farlo per il resto della sua vita, e avendoglielo provato nei fatti, tutti i giorni da allora.  
Sì, i suoi sogni si realizzavano. Ma così? Non era troppo per un essere umano? Se lo meritava davvero?  
A quanto pareva, sì.  
E se non lo meritava, era comunque grato a chi aveva agitato la bacchetta magica e gliela aveva fatta incontrare.  
Se ne sarebbe reso meritevole. Purché gliela lasciassero, a qualsiasi costo.

Finalmente giunse l'ora, prese le chiavi e uscì dall'ufficio, per andare finalmente a prenderla.


	2. Gummy Bear

Castle guidò paziente e senza fretta nel traffico serale.  
Era partito per tempo, aveva scrupolosamente calcolato quanto ci avrebbe impiegato e aveva aggiunto un ampio margine di "cautela", per far fronte a qualsiasi imprevisto.  
Non voleva rischiare di festeggiare il loro anniversario in coda a un semaforo, bevendo vino da pochi dollari in bicchieri di plastica che avrebbe comprato al primo supermercato aperto a tutte le ore, alzando il calice in onore del vicino di corsia, anche lui imbottigliato nella stessa gabbia esasperante.  
Era molto orgoglioso di sé. Aveva pensato a tutti i dettagli, si era preparato con il riguardo che metteva sempre quando aveva in programma un incontro galante con lei, provando il medesimo batticuore dei primi tempi, ogni volta.  
Forse questa volta qualcosa di più.  
Anche se aveva guidato a velocità ridotta, visto che era partito tanto presto, giunse a destinazione in anticipo, quando lei si era raccomandata di arrivare puntuale, non prima.  
Beh, non l'aveva certo conquistata facendo sempre quello che voleva lei. Rispettava le sue richieste, ma si prendeva sempre un certo margine di "autonomia creativa".  
Non aveva nessuna voglia di bighellonare sotto al suo ufficio, solo per far passare gli ultimi minuti.  
Si sarebbe fatto perdonare con il suo enorme fascino che traboccava dal suo corpo senza sforzo, e sarebbe rimasto in silenzio ad aspettare che finisse la sua giornata lavorativa.  
Aveva passato anni a farlo, e, per quanto capisse che adesso era capitana, non c'era motivo di essere sempre tanto rigidi, si disse mentre si assolveva senza troppa fatica e decideva di salire da lei.

Il piano era completamente immerso nel buio, fatta salva la luce che filtrava dal suo ufficio. La porta era chiusa.  
Passò davanti alla loro vecchia scrivania, e fissò lo spazio vuoto in cui, fino a pochi mesi prima, c'era stata la sua sedia. Si sentiva un po' malinconico nel non trovarla lì, ma attribuì il suo stato d'animo al fatto che il distretto, vuoto e quasi buio, era più inquietante di un serial killer nel bosco.  
Si fermò davanti alla sua porta, indeciso. Doveva bussare? Non bussò. Abbassò la maniglia e fu di colpo inondato dalla luce e dalla sua presenza. Strinse gli occhi per abituarsi alla differenza di luminosità, non dovuta solo al fatto che ci fosse una lampada accesa.  
Ma qualcosa non andò come aveva previsto.  
Se si era aspettato coriandoli e striscioni di buon anniversario, dovette dissimulare in fretta la sua delusione.  
Lei sobbalzò lievemente quando vide il suo profilo proiettarsi nel vano della porta. Castle capì di averla colta di sorpresa.  
Era seduta dietro alla sua scrivania, a tal punto ricolma di documenti che sembrava il rifacimento moderno dei primi istanti dopo l'esplosione primordiale dell'universo.  
Stava annegando nelle scartoffie, per dirla tutta.  
Non era da lei, che era sempre così precisa e ordinata e in grado di gestire qualsiasi situazione lavorativa senza farsi prendere dal panico. Altrimenti, come sarebbe potuta diventare capitano?  
Su quel tavolo lui leggeva molto panico, invece.  
Lo sguardo di lei gliene diede conferma. Per un breve battito di ciglia, che lui seppe intercettare grazie ad anni di esperienza, lo aveva fissato come se non l'avesse riconosciuto, gli occhi velati dalla fatica mentale e dalla probabile inquietudine, che nelle ore doveva essersi fatta certezza, che non sarebbe uscita viva da quella giornata infernale, ma sarebbe stata seppellita dalla carta fino all'alba dell'indomani.  
Subito dopo le si era dipinta sul viso l'espressione colpevole di chi sta cercando di trovare una rapida scusa per non farsi accusare.  
Buon anniversario a noi, pensò amaro.  
Kate si passò una mano sul collo, per sciogliere la tensione muscolare, ma lui non mosse un dito, anche se sapeva che lei avrebbe apprezzato il tocco rilassante delle sue mani sui punti doloranti.  
Non stasera.

Poteva capire che fosse stata così presa da non rendersi conto del passare delle ore e che non si fosse aspettata che fosse già sera.  
Le concedeva il beneficio del dubbio, nonostante l'imbrunire avesse dovuto farle sospettare che la giornata fosse in fase di conclusione.  
Era peggio, anzi.  
Dal suo atteggiamento capiva che lei non aveva idea del perché fosse lì e non a casa, convinta che fosse una giornata come le altre, in cui avrebbe spento la luce tardi, mentre lui era a casa ad aspettarla.  
Si sentì amareggiato.  
D'accordo, potevano esserci diverse spiegazioni molto ragionevoli, e lui sapeva che non lo aveva fatto di proposito per ferirlo e invece si sentiva così. Ferito. Non importante.  
Decise di fermarsi prima di precipitare nelle acque allettanti dell'autocommiserazione.  
Era il loro anniversario. Non era normale che fosse importante solo per lui!

"Castle...".  
Il tono e il generale linguaggio del suo corpo lo convinsero che lei aveva capito cosa fosse successo e che stava cercando un modo per lisciargli le penne e fargli accettare la sua mancanza.  
Questa constatazione mandò l'ondata di irritazione a far compagnia a tutti gli altri sentimenti poco costruttivi che sentiva crescere dentro di lui.  
"Ho capito. E' un brutto momento". Non voleva assumere quel tono piagnucoloso per farla sentire in colpa, quindi si fermò, si schiarì la voce e sorrise per non mostrarle il suo malumore.  
Il sorriso più falso che gli fosse mai salito alle labbra.  
"Ti aspetto a casa. Finisci pure le tue cose". Ottimo. A tutto il resto si era aggiunto anche l'uomo con tendenze passivo-aggressive.  
Non sapeva come uscire con onore da quella situazione, ma, al contempo, non voleva nemmeno sminuire il fatto evidente che lei si era dimenticata il loro anniversario.  
No, non poteva esserselo dimenticato, prima di uscire per andare al lavoro lui le aveva fatto gli auguri. A ripensarci forse era sembrata già fredda e poco coinvolta in quella circostanza.  
O forse vedeva cose che non esistevano.

"No, Castle. Siediti". Kate guardò l'orologio tradendo un po' di agitazione, mista a indecisione, spostò a caso fogli in maniera disordinata, senza preoccuparsi di dove finissero.  
Così facendo l'entropia di quella scrivania sarebbe cresciuta esponenzialmente, si allarmò Castle.  
Sarebbe rimasta incollata alla sua nuova poltrona per sempre, si rassegnò subito dopo. Addio notte di festeggiamenti.  
Beh forse il matrimonio era così. Bisognava... scendere a compromessi. Non sempre tutto filava liscio secondo i piani.  
Lui non voleva accettare nessun compromesso, si sentì gridare silenziosamente, raddrizzando le spalle e decidendo che non aveva alcuna intenzione di stare a casa dietro al bancone ad aspettarla. Non oggi. L'avrebbe portata via di peso.  
"Castle, per favore. Siediti. Non ne ho ancora per molto. Mi dispiace. E' che...".  
Lui fece come gli aveva chiesto, per mostrare buona volontà. Spostò una delle sedie di fronte a lei, si sedette ostentando una certa rigidezza indotta dall'orgoglio e represse solo per il momento la spinta interiore e prenderla in spalla e andarsene.  
Era il loro giorno, per l'amore del cielo. Non sarebbe andato via sconfitto e sconsolato.  
"Si è fatto vivo il mostro della carta e ti ha presa in ostaggio?", commentò senza cercare di dissimulare il cattivo umore.  
"Sì", gli sorrise come se non fossero in mezzo a un dramma molto grave, pensò Castle piccato.  
Perché scherzava? Il mondo era in pericolo.  
Kate scivolò indietro sulle rotelle della poltrona, allontanandosi dalla scrivania.  
"Mi aspetti per cinque minuti? Devo fare una cosa".

Certo, negati pure al confronto, borbottò tra sé, sentendosi prossimo all'ebollizione.  
"Figurati. Non vado da nessuna parte".  
Kate uscì appoggiando brevemente una mano sul suo collo e accarezzandogli la guancia. Lui rimase inerte sotto al suo tocco. Fu sicuro che lei se ne fosse accorta, ma che aveva preferito non dire niente.  
Quando sentì una porta chiudersi da qualche parte, ne approfittò per dare un'occhiata curiosa alle cartelline e ai fogli sparsi davanti a lui. Era strano. Sembrava solo carta posizionata in modo da far scena. Non c'era un minimo di senso.  
Scovò la sua agenda lavorativa sotto a una pila di documenti senza nessuna relazione l'uno con l'altro e, come si aspettava, vide che non aveva segnato l'ora dell'appuntamento.  
Una volta tornata, avrebbero dovuto fare un discorso, che cominciò a preparare nella sua mente. Per essere pronto a ribattere alle sue obiezioni.  
Sentì il ticchettio dei suoi passi approssimarsi. Rapidamente rimise tutto a posto, chiedendosi se lei avrebbe notato la differenza. Fissò con ostentazione davanti a sé, per non darle la soddisfazione di mostrarle che la stava aspettando.  
Intuì che si era fermata sulla soglia dell'ufficio, ma non volle voltarsi.  
Guerra psicologica, ecco quello che serviva, si disse fiero di sé.  
Prese nota impassibile di altri passi che si avvicinavano alla sua sedia e del tonfo di oggetti di vetro sul legno, che vennero spinti nel suo campo visivo.  
Due calici e una bottiglia di champagne? Aveva le allucinazioni?  
Si voltò sbalordito e la si trovò davanti la _sua_ Kate, sua _moglie_ fasciata da un abito che, decisamente, non era quello casto che aveva indossato fino a poco prima e che la rendeva... _wow_.  
La squadrò da capo a piedi, più di una volta, ammirando le parti del suo corpo sottolineate squisitamente dal taglio del vestito, che lasciava libera una notevole porzione di gambe perfette sostenute da tacchi vertiginosi di cui ignorava l'esistenza.  
Non che lui tenesse il conto delle scarpe di sua moglie.  
Sì, certo che lo faceva, se il risultato era quello.  
"Castle, datti un contegno. Apri e chiudi la bocca come un pesce che si dibatte sulla spiaggia", rimarcò la sua bellissima moglie che era riuscita a ingannarlo anche questa volta.  
"Tu... tu...", annaspò cercando le parole.  
"Hai pensato che mi fossi dimenticata, Castle? Ma come ti viene in mente?", proseguì divertita dall'averlo colto in fallo.  
Per dare maggiore vigore alle sue parole spostò una gamba sull'altra, incrociando le caviglie e Castle venne rapito dai muscoli tesi messi in evidenza dal movimento deliberato.  
Non solo non era ancora riuscito a dire una parola, ma non riusciva nemmeno a formulare dei pensieri coerenti, visto l'effetto che stava avendo sul suo corpo l'inaspettata apparizione di Kate vestita in quel modo.  
Accavallò le gambe, per sentirsi meno _esposto_ al suo sguardo indagatore.  
"Devi migliorare la tua faccia da poker, perché si leggeva chiaramente delusione, sconforto e molto, molto orgoglio ferito", lo apostrofò a braccia conserte, aspettando una spiegazione.  
"Cioè...". Si bloccò.  
"Frasi di senso compiuto se ti è possibile", lo incalzò.  
"Come... quando ti sei cambiata?", indicò il suo nuovo abbigliamento, non del tutto convinto che le sue parole fossero logiche ed efficaci.  
"Avevo portato tutto l'occorrente", gli spiegò come se fosse ovvio e stupido lui a non averci pensato.  
"Quindi... era tutta una finta? Non hai perso la cognizione del tempo lavorando?".  
"Certo che no!", replicò oltraggiata e così convinta delle sue ragioni da metterlo in difficoltà. "E' tutto il giorno che aspetto che si faccia sera".  
"Ma... tutti questi documenti, e fascicoli e qualsiasi altro foglio naufragati sulla tua scrivania?". Era una messinscena anche quello?  
"Ti sembro così disordinata?".  
"No". In effetti, c'era stato qualcosa che gli era risuonato stonato, ma non aveva dato retta al suo istinto.  
"Ma eri troppo preso a fare il marito ferito, vero?", rise prendendogli le labbra tra le dita per simulare un broncio. Non poteva resisterle, in nessuna circostanza.  
"Non hai segnato l'anniversario sull'agenda", sparò a caso, solo per avere l'ultima parola, non accettando di essersi fatto prendere in giro.  
Kate lo fissò. "Spii la mia agenda adesso?".  
"No. Sì, cioè, no. Era aperta sul tavolo. E poi mi fai sempre rispondere al tuo telefono". Era vero. Era innocente.  
"Non ho bisogno di segnare la data sull'agenda, diversamente da qualcuno che ha messo il promemoria dal cellulare, vero Castle?".  
Abbassò gli occhi sotto alla sua evidente superiorità.  
"E se avessi segnato gli appuntamenti con il mio amante?", lo punzecchiò.  
Castle sentì il leone sopito in lui svegliarsi ruggendo.  
"Non avresti le forze per un amante, _signora Castle_ ", replicò preferendo la sovrastruttura della civiltà all'uomo primitivo che voleva uccidere l'avversario a morsi.  
Kate valutò per un attimo le sue parole.  
" _Touché_ ", commentò.  
Erano pari.

Kate stappò la bottiglia con gesti sicuri, lanciandogli nel frattempo occhiate maliziosi, riempì i due bicchieri, gliene offrì uno, prese l'altro e gli si sedette con molta naturalezza e grazia in grembo.  
Potremmo avere un problema, si allertò Castle, senza esprimere ad alta voce il timore che, di quel passo, nessuno sarebbe uscito da lì per molto tempo.  
"Buon anniversario", mormorò Kate facendo tintinnare i due bicchieri, con la voce che riservata solo a lui, e solo in certe occasioni, facendogli aumentare la pressione del sangue.  
"Buon anniversario", bofonchiò trangugiando il vino d'un fiato, per riprendere un po' della compostezza perduta.  
Kate appoggiò il suo calice sul tavolo di fronte a loro e si accomodò meglio sulle sue gambe, passandogli un braccio intorno al collo per sostenersi.  
Lui l'afferrò sotto le ginocchia e intorno alla vita con un movimento rapido e molto mascolino, gli piacque definirlo, per farla accomodare meglio, ricevendo in cambio un'alzata di sopracciglia soddisfatta.  
Quindi, era così. Voleva giocare al gatto e al topo, capì Castle, finalmente tornato padrone della situazione.  
Lo aveva ingannato, ma adesso lui si sarebbe vendicato, si ripropose senza nessuna indulgenza, facendo scorrere la punta delle dita sulla pelle nuda delle sue gambe, per tutta la loro lunghezza, fino a punti che non era consentito esporre in pubblico e senza ricevere in cambio nessuna protesta.  
Affondò la mano libera tra i suoi lunghi capelli setosi, stupendosi sempre del fatto che una donna così autoritaria e con una mal dissimulata tendenza al dispotismo, accettasse di buon grado di farsi spettinare, stropicciare e strapazzare senza nessun fastidio.  
Da fuori avrebbe giurato che fosse una persona molto meno disposta a rovinare un aspetto fisico che aveva impiegato del tempo a comporre.  
Non sembrava nemmeno interessata alle sorti del suo vestito sollevato, e ormai sgualcito.  
A quanto pareva, anche i propri vestiti stavano seguendo la medesima sorte, consegnandosi spontaneamente alla morte per spiegazzamento.  
Ricordò di aver avuto una cravatta che gli era costata un quarto d'ora di sforzi solo quando la vide a terra, senza rendersi conto di come fosse finita lì.  
Non era stato troppo attento al mondo circostante, da quando Kate si era rilassata tra le sue braccia e lui era stato impegnato a respirare il suo profumo e assaporare il contatto della sua pelle sotto le sue mani.

Si fermò, temendo che la situazione andasse oltre il punto di non ritorno, mentre Kate sembrava non avere un problema al mondo. Dopo anni passati a dover far finta di non stare insieme, o, più tardi, a trattenere effusioni davanti agli altri, si sentiva decisamente bloccato in quel contesto, come se stesse sfidando delle leggi etiche di cui avrebbe pagato i danni morali per sempre.  
"Non pensi che possa vederci qualcuno?", le chiese dubbioso.  
"Ho tirato le veneziane".  
Aveva pensato a tutto, questa sconosciuta priva di ogni scrupolo.  
"Ci sono sempre state?". Perché non si accorgeva mai delle cose importanti?  
"Che cosa c'è, Castle?".  
"Non è... strano? Voglio dire... pensa a chi è passato di qui prima di te".  
"Non ho i loro ritratti parlanti dietro alla testa", gli fece notare.  
Lui immaginò la scena e si spaventò all'idea di vedere Victoria Gates fissarlo acciglia, intenta a spedirgli una strillettera.  
"Kate... non credo che...".  
"Castle non intendo corrompere la tua innocenza nel mio ufficio", gli spiegò pacata e divertita. "Voglio solo... salutarti", chiarì, passando un dito lungo tutto il contorno delle sue labbra, molto lentamente, per farlo impazzire.  
Non sarebbero mai usciti di lì, se non avesse smesso. E lui non voleva che smettesse.  
"Sì, ti prego, salutami", la implorò baciandola finalmente a lungo e senza alcuna fretta. Smettendo e ricominciando come se non avessero altro pensiero al mondo che baciarsi e ribaciarsi.  
Buon anniversario _a me_ , pensò Castle fuggevolmente, preso da altri interessi pressanti.

"Ti avevo portato anche io qualcosa", le mormorò all'orecchio, tra una pausa e l'altra, tentando di tornare presentabile, e spostandole una ciocca disordinata.  
"Il mio regalo?". Gli abbottonò la camicia, lisciandola con una mano.  
"Sono _io_ il tuo regalo", commentò Castle, pronto per tornare alle loro recenti attività ludiche.  
"Bassa, Castle. Molto bassa". _Donna perfida._  
"No, non è il tuo regalo. Per quello c'è tempo. La notte è molto giovane e non abbiamo ancora iniziato i festeggiamenti. Un'anteprima".  
Frugò in tasca ed estrasse una sacchetto colorato.  
"Cosa sarebbe?", si incuriosì Kate, osservando il pacchetto come se contenesse antrace.  
"Guarda meglio".  
"Orsetti gommosi?". Si rigirò la confezione tra le mani.  
"Ti do un indizio. Poker".  
Un sorriso le fece capolino partendo dagli occhi e raggiungendo le labbra.  
"Mi ricordo", commentò persa nelle reminiscenze. "Che puntata era?".  
Castle non seppe come interpretare la domanda.  
"Televisiva?", arrischiò.  
"Ti pare? Non avrebbero abbastanza materiale per andare oltre due stagioni".  
Lui rifletté che, tutto sommato, considerando gli eventi della loro vita in comune, avrebbero facilmente ottenuto qualcosa di più.  
"Che puntata della nostra storia, volevo dire", lo interruppe dalle sue considerazioni sul presentare o meno un progetto del genere al suo agente.  
"A cavallo tra tu che non mi sopportavi e tu che non mi sopportavi moltiplicato di un milione di volte".  
"Mmh. Ho capito. Eri stato carino a lasciarmi vincere", commentò.  
Castle pensò che un tempo non era stata tanto _grata_ del suo comportamento, visto che aveva reagito oltraggiata nell'onore.  
"E' quel momento in cui mi confessi che già allora mi trovavi attraente e volevi chiudermi nella prima stanza disponibile e io ho sprecato anni di inutile attesa frustrata e moltissime docce fredde?".  
"Non ce n'è bisogno. Te lo dici già da solo da anni. E ogni volta che tiri fuori la storia la fai sembrare sempre di più un sacrificio tremendo che solo un uomo come te ha saputo sopportare".  
"Beckett". Le prese il volto tra le mani perché fosse chiaro una volta per tutte. "E' stato davvero un sacrificio insopportabile".  
"Pensi che per me sia stato semplice? Ti avevo intorno per tutto il tempo con la barba lasciata inavvertitamente non fatta dal giorno prima".  
"Se non la smetti ti porto sul divano e chiudiamo qui la serata. E' l'ultimo avviso. Anzi, rettifico. Ti ci sto già portando". Si alzò sorreggendola tra le braccia.  
Kate si mise a ridere, un po' ansante per il movimento brusco e per altro. Soprattutto altro.  
"No, no, no. Mettimi giù. Dobbiamo festeggiare come si deve. La notte è giovane".  
Castle prese l'ultima affermazione come una promessa, ma si fece comunque lasciare un pegno a dimostrazione delle sue buone intenzioni.

In qualche modo, alla fine, riuscirono a uscire dal distretto, più sfatti e languidi del previsto.


	3. Choices

La notte novembrina era insolitamente tiepida, più dell'anno precedente, per quel che ricordava Beckett. Forse perché allora la brezza proveniente dall'oceano si era insinuata nel vestito bianco di tessuto leggero, increspandole la pelle.  
L'associazione di pensieri fu immediata, e al ricordo fu inondata da appagamento misto a pura gioia incontenibile.  
Sentendosi molto innamorata, prese Castle sotto braccio, il buonumore a fare capolino dal sorriso sfavillante con cui lo guardava piena di aspettativa.  
Sapeva di avere un enorme cuore disegnato in viso e non le importava.  
Era felice.  
Aveva la vita per cui aveva lottato e ne era fiera.  
Era fiera di averla, di godersela e di apprezzarla.  
Era consapevole che si erano entrambi impegnati duramente per armonizzare le loro personalità, scontrandosi spesso. Ammetteva inoltre che erano accaduti loro una sfilza di drammi e imprevisti, da aver bruciato karma per tutte le loro successive incarnazioni, eppure si stupiva sempre di pensare a quanto fosse facile vivere con lui e amarlo.  
A come era facile, in ultimo, essere felice.

Era sicura che avrebbero incontrato altre difficoltà, come era normale che fosse nel mondo degli esseri umani, ma era altrettanto certa che avrebbero saputo affrontare qualsiasi cosa fosse apparsa all'orizzonte per metterli alla prova e questo le dava la tranquillità, e la speranza, di riuscire a mantenere l'imperturbabilità del loro cielo sereno.  
Lasciata fuori la notte, tolto il superfluo, loro due erano un nucleo indissolubile e resistente a qualsiasi attacco.  
Forse era quello che pensavano tutti quelli che amavano intensamente, ed erano riamati con uguale trasporto, convinti di essere gli unici ad aver trovato il segreto dell'amore.  
Intanto, si godeva un'esperienza per lei nuova e inebriante.

Qualsiasi nuvola sarebbe scomparsa. Faceva tesoro dell'intima convinzione che ce l'avrebbe fatta di fronte a tutto, grazie al compagno di vita che si era scelta e che avrebbe camminato con lei per sempre.  
Avrebbero fatto quel viaggio insieme, fino alla fine. Se lo erano promessi.  
Non che fosse una garanzia, né sapeva da dove le venisse quella certezza, ma era ferma nel credere che si sarebbero mossi intrecciando le loro orbite, in una danza creata appositamente per loro.  
Non era solo suo marito, come dichiarato nei documenti ufficiali. Era suo amico, complice, alleato, confidente, _fan_.  
Quello che la incoraggiava, la capiva, creava barriere protettive e universi magici in cui loro erano i protagonisti, facendolo sembrare naturale.  
Lui amava così come gli altri respiravano. E lei era la destinataria fortunata della sua incredibile capacità di amore. Sapeva che aveva molto da imparare da lui, in quel frangente, ma sperava che lui si sentisse amato, e che lei riuscisse a trasfondere nei fatti i suoi sentimenti che dilagavano occupando sempre maggiore spazio, dentro e fuori di sé.  
Voleva renderlo felice.  
Sapeva di avere diversi aspetti non ancora risolti, ma lui l'accettava per quella che era. Lei non sarebbe stata altrettanto benevola con se stessa, nei suoi panni. Non lo era nemmeno nei _propri_ , di panni.  
Lui rendeva insuperabile tutto quello che toccava, nella loro relazione.

Forse stava esagerando, si disse. Forse è questa serata autunnale bagnata di profumo di primavera, o il primo anniversario, e chissà, magari esisteva un incantesimo che rapiva le mogli in certe ricorrenze.  
Scrollò metaforicamente le spalle. Quindi? Era il suo giorno. Le era concesso tutto il sentimentalismo che voleva. Sorrise (aveva mai smesso da quando lui era arrivato al distretto?) pensando che per lei la carrozza non si sarebbe trasformata in zucca, perché il giorno dopo lui sarebbe stato ancora al suo fianco.  
Tutti i giorni della sua vita.  
Avrebbe quasi voluto imbottigliare un po' di essenza di Castle per donarla a qualche donna che aveva gettato la spugna sulle relazioni amorose.  
Stava scherzando. Lei non era generosa fino a quel punto. Le sarebbero state più consone le mine antiuomo con cui delimitare il perimetro.

A proposito di romanticismo e festeggiamenti. "Cosa c'è in serbo per noi, uomo dei misteri?".  
Riemerse dalle sue riflessioni smancerose, per tornare la solita donna concreta che desiderava _fatti_. Non trattati filosofici sull'esistenza dell'amore nel mondo razionale e reale. O erano la stessa cosa? I ricordi scolastici cominciavano a confondersi.  
Lui non rispose, sibillino come la sfinge in attesa di risposte per il suo indovinello.

Si era aspettata che avrebbe spiattellato nel dettaglio le mille attività che aveva lungamente pianificato.  
Dove erano i fuochi d'artificio? La banda marciante che avrebbe suonato la loro canzone? I cori gospel?  
Si era quasi aspettata di trovarsi quattro mandolini sotto l'ufficio a farle una serenata e invece la strada era sgombra, l'auto parcheggiata senza nemmeno un enorme fiocco bianco e lui avvolto da calma olimpica, così fuori personaggio.  
Perché non la stava strattonando incapace di trattenersi e spoilerandole tutte le varie attività che, era stata sicura, avrebbero costellato la loro serata?  
Glielo aveva ripetuto anche mentre dormiva che era il loro anniversario, riusciva a crederci? Un anno insieme. Doveva tenersi la serata libera.  
Come se lei avrebbe mai potuto lavorare in un giorno del genere. Ma nemmeno se fosse venuta la sicurezza nazionale a farla salire sull'Air Force One.  
Era strano. Lui era strano. Non aveva i tipici atteggiamenti da Castle.  
La cosa la rese perplessa, come se fosse davvero davanti a un quiz mitologico che non era capace di risolvere.  
Lei sarà pure stata il mistero che lui non si sarebbe mai stancato di indagare (ricordava per filo e per segno quello che le aveva promesso dopo averle infilato la fede al dito. Durante la cerimonia si era sentita sospesa nel vuoto, ma, quando le sensazioni che l'avevano spazzata come una mareggiata tempestosa si erano affievolite, aveva scoperto che le parole erano chiare nelle sua mente, come se lui le avesse scolpite sulle tavole della legge lì accanto), ma anche lui non smetteva mai di sorprenderla.

Castle si ostinava a non rivelarle nulla, ma lei aveva notato il sorrisino compiaciuto che tentava di nascondere. Voleva farla penare solo per la sua piccola commedia che aveva architettato ai suoi danni? Marito permaloso.  
Bene, se era quello che voleva, lei sarebbe stata ancora più serafica di lui. Si sarebbe fatta sorprendere attendendo tempi biblici e, per nessun motivo, gli avrebbe mostrato la sua impazienza.  
Arrivarono all'auto, ma Castle non prese le chiavi e lei non si sentì il breve _bip_ della chiusura centralizzata che si apriva.  
Si appoggiò alla Ferrari dal lato del marciapiede e rimase così, in piedi e a braccia conserte.  
"Chi sei? John Travolta?". Le scappò da ridere. Era così calato nel ruolo.  
"Non uso brillantina nei capelli", protestò.  
"Davvero? E' che sembrano così immobili". A quel punto non si stava più trattenendo.  
"Sarò superiore e fingerò che tu non abbia detto niente. Ho dei capelli bellissimi. E tu mi invidi".  
Lei storse la bocca, dubbiosa.  
"Credevo di aver sentito pronunciare la parola _hairporn_ , qualche volta. Mi sarò sbagliata".  
Fece sfoggio di indifferenza simulata, ma fu ricompensata dall'espressione di ripicca che lui non seppe celare.  
Era riuscita a fargli perdere la compostezza che cercava di mantenere con grande sforzo, e pessimi risultati.  
Qualcosa bolliva in pentola, se lo sentiva.  
Sperò che quello scambio di battute lo inducesse a svelarle i suoi segreti, ma lui non sembrava avere la minima intenzione di metterla al corrente di niente. Le venne perfino il dubbio che _quello_ fosse il loro festeggiamento.  
"Allora, Castle... dobbiamo rimanere qui tutta la notte? Vuoi dirmi che cosa hai organizzato?".  
Fu la prima a cedere, del resto si era sempre stata vantata di essere una donna d'azione e non di pensamenti. Al tono aggiunse una spolverata di imperiosità, per fargli un po' di pressione psicologica.  
Che cosa poteva farci? Era curiosa!  
"Dimmelo tu". La faccia da schiaffi che aveva in quel momento la indusse a desiderare di morderlo. _Segnatelo per dopo_ , si appuntò.  
"Devo dirti _io_ cosa _tu_ hai organizzato per me?". Da quando era così esasperante? Fu pietosa con se stessa ed evitò di rispondersi. _Da sempre_.  
"No, devi dirmi come vuoi festeggiare".  
Bene. D'accordo. Se voleva prenderla alla sprovvista, ci era riuscito.  
"Intendi... che non hai pensato a niente? Niente... cena in un ristorante di lusso, caccia al tesoro, altalene, gigantografie a Times Square?".  
"No. Però l'idea di Times Square non era male. Perché non ci ho pensato?".  
"Castle. Non divagare. E' il nostro anniversario e tu non hai pensato a... niente? E' uno scherzo?".  
Era così incredula da rischiare di essere troppo brusca. Doveva moderare le sue reazioni.  
"Credo tu non abbia capito, Beckett. Te lo chiederò un'altra volta".  
Di nuovo quella faccia di bronzo da infilargli le unghie sotto la pelle della schiena ( _anche questo, teniamolo per dopo_ ).  
"Che cosa desideri? Vuoi il ristorante? Le altalene? Un uovo al tegamino? Guardare le stelle? La luna nel pozzo? Tutto quello che vuoi. _Solo_ quello che vuoi".  
Fece fatica a capire bene l'esatta natura delle sue dichiarazioni.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto vederle scritte sul foglio precompilato delle confessioni.  
"Cioè... davvero? Vuoi passare la serata facendo quello che voglio io?".  
"Voglio passare la _vita_ , facendo quello che vuoi tu".  
Per lei fu come prendere un colpo nello stomaco, che quasi le fece piegare le gambe.  
Era per via della data, lei di norma non era così svenevole, ma lui aveva fatto uso del particolare tono spacca cuore con cui era uso indirizzarle frasi a effetto che avevano il potere di fonderla e renderla inconsistente tra le sue mani.  
"Sei molto dolce", ammise con la voce che teneva nascosta in un reparto segreto e che solo lui sapeva lasciar libera di manifestarsi nel loro mondo. "Vorrei fare del sarcasmo per controbattere a tale sfoggio di romanticheria, ma è impossibile anche per me".  
"Lo sapevo! E' per via dello sguardo alla 'Castle ti ama di amore sconfinato?'. Ero certo che avresti ceduto! La partita è mia". Mancava solo il giro di campo con la coppa in mano.  
Gli diede un romanticissimo spintone e un calcio nel polpaccio, ricevendo sonore rimostranze in cambio.  
"Sei una persona orribile, Richard Castle", lo apostrofò severamente.  
"Questo significa che vuoi darmi indietro?".  
"No, affatto", gli spiegò alzando il mento in segno di sfida. "Significa che sei la _mia_ persona orribile e non andrai da nessuna parte. Mai".  
Castle la gratificò del sorriso scodinzolante con cui si beava delle sue esternazioni esplicite di amore, e le mise le mani sui fianchi.  
Si chinò per baciarla.  
"Un attimo", alzò la testa, fermato da un nuovo pensiero. "L'hai detto intendendolo davvero o adesso mi scorticherai vivo con qualche frase lapidaria e cinica?".  
"Vorrei picchiarti, Castle", rispose lei tagliando corto  
Lo abbracciò e aderì completamente contro di lui.

"Non mi hai detto cosa vuoi fare".  
Perché? Non potevano star lì tutta la sera? Che le importava dei festeggiamenti?  
"Eri serio, allora". Non riusciva a credere che non ci fosse qualcosa di organizzato.  
"Sono sempre serio".  
Kate sbuffò.  
"Cosa intendi per 'tutto quello che voglio'?", chiese un po' ottusamente.  
"Ehi, vorrei la moglie astuta e sveglia che mi era stata assegnata da contratto".  
"Quindi... io sceglierò qualsiasi cosa e noi la faremo?".  
"Ecco la tua parte perspicace farsi viva. Cominciavo a perdere le speranze".  
Kate si morse le labbra, pensando a cosa desiderava in quel momento, con una serie di idee, alcune decisamente poco fattibili ad affastellarsi nella mente.  
"E se dicessi... vediamo, prendere un aereo e uscire dal Paese? Quello non potremmo farlo". Logica come sempre.  
"Mi commuove sempre la fiducia che hai nelle mie possibilità". Castle tirò fuori con aria da cavaliere errante due passaporti dalla tasca. I _loro_ passaporti.  
Kate saltò battendo le mani, vergognandosi subito del gesto da cheerleader, ma troppo emozionata e in preda alla meraviglia per trattenersi.  
Il gesto così compiaciuto e virile con cui li aveva estratti, inoltre, le aveva fatto venire la subitanea voglia di spingerlo in macchina e oscurare i finestrini.  
"Sei...". Non le veniva nemmeno la definizione.  
"Lo so", la anticipò compiaciuto. "Mi trovi irresistibile e sexy, vero?".  
"Non vorrei alimentare il fuoco della tua autostima senza limiti ma sì... in effetti, sì", ammise con riluttanza.  
"Come dicevo... tutto quello che vuoi", le ricordò in tono molto significativo. "E non c'è bisogno di specificare niente. _So bene_ quello che vuoi".  
Kate si trovò ad arrossire come se fosse una scolaretta. Era del tutto in balia di suo marito, ma solo in questa precisa circostanza, si disse per stare tranquilla. Non mi ha affatto stregato, sono padrona di me stessa.  
Vagliò tutte le opzioni che aveva davanti, per decidere cosa avrebbe reso memorabile quella serata per loro, prendendosi il tempo per riflettere.


	4. Wandering

"Ho deciso, Castle". Ci volle pochissimo perché Kate ricominciasse a parlare.  
Kate Beckett non era una donna che amasse trastullarsi nell'indecisione. "Saliamo in macchina".  
"Mi dirai strada facendo la destinazione? E' una sorpresa nella sorpresa?".  
Quella serata stava iniziando a sembrare una partita a scacchi, si convinse Castle.  
"No. E' quello che ho scelto". Era molto decisa. Come sempre.  
Se fino a quel momento Castle era stato sicuro di aver condotto il gioco secondo le sue regole, non era più del tutto certo di aver ancora in pugno la situazione.  
"Hai scelto la macchina?". C'era una logica che non vedeva?  
"Esattamente. Apri".  
Castle ponderò le frasi usate dalla moglie, scrutandola in viso per indovinare segni rivelatori delle sue reali intenzioni, o del significato più profondo delle laconiche parole con cui si era espressa.  
Al termine della ricognizione decise che non c'era alcun significato nascosto. Intendeva proprio quello che aveva affermato: salire in auto. A fare che cosa?  
L'interrogativo doveva essersi palesato sul suo volto, perché lei si avvicinò e, con molto garbo e dolcezza, con l'aggiunta del lieve imbarazzo tipico di quando veniva toccata nelle sue zone cedevoli e non era del tutto a suo agio nel mostrare la sua vulnerabilità, gli spiegò: "Voglio che ce andiamo in giro senza meta, senza programmi, solo noi due".  
Lo fece intenerire vederla incerta, quasi a chiedere la sua approvazione.  
"Ok". Non ebbe bisogno di riflettere sul gesto successivo: le allungò le chiavi, pronto per farle da compagno di viaggio (lei non aveva bisogno di nessun navigatore), come era sempre stato nella loro storia.  
Era una delle prime immagini che gli compariva davanti agli occhi se pensava al loro passato: lui a fingere di guardare di fronte a sé, spiandola di sottecchi, nei loro tragitti più o meno brevi per la città in cerca di indizi.  
Aveva visto numerosi stati d'animo scorrere sul suo profilo, nelle sue esplorazioni silenziose. Sapeva fiutare aria di tempesta al solo indurirsi della sua mascella.  
Per questo non si aspettava che lei non afferrasse le chiavi, ma che, al contrario, lo informasse che avrebbe guidato lui.  
"Da quando? Vuoi sempre farlo tu", replicò sconcertato.  
Kate gli toccò un braccio, solo una lieve pressione della sua mano affusolata.  
"Guida tu", gli ripeté semplicemente, senza aggiungere altro, girando intorno alla Ferrari e salendo al posto del passeggero.  
Qualche volta non riconosceva sua moglie. Non aveva ancora deciso se era una considerazione che lo intrigasse o lo spaventasse.  
Si accomodò davanti al volante, inserì la chiave, avviò il motore, senza avere la minima idea di dove dirigersi.  
Si voltò verso di lei, e la vide serenamente appoggiata contro il sedile, fiduciosa nel lasciare in mano a lui la direzione del loro viaggio.  
Si chiese quanto ci fosse di metaforico in tutto questo e quanto lei ne fosse consapevole.  
Decise di partire e di svoltare a caso, solo in base alle decisioni che prendeva volta per volta, anche su una cosa semplice come decidere se svoltare a destra o a sinistra.  
Scoprì presto che era un'attività che lo divertiva e che non si concedeva da molto tempo, cioè vagabondare in piena libertà, senza darsi limiti.  
Viaggiarono in silenzio per diversi minuti, guardando scorrere il consueto paesaggio cittadino al quale erano così abituati da non farci quasi più caso.  
Era tutto nuovo davanti ai loro occhi. C'era qualcosa di diverso nell'essere liberi da qualsiasi obbligo.  
Apprezzò il clima disteso e la sintonia che si andava formando tra loro, mentre le tensioni e la fatica della giornata si affievolivano per far lasciar affiorare quello che era il loro spazio d'essere quando tutto il superfluo scivolava via: _loro._  
Vederla rilassata gli fece dimenticare le aspettative che avevano caratterizzato i lunghi giorni prima di quella data che era sembrata così cruciale e di cui percepiva solo ora il significato essenziale: celebrare _loro_.  
Senza festoni, frasi a effetto, gesti teatrali.  
Nella quiete dello stretto abitacolo si ritrovò ad assaporare una sorta di legame spirituale con lei, come se potesse addirittura leggerle nella mente.  
Come se lui stesse _pensando_ i suoi _pensieri._  
Beckett l'aveva capito, forse inconsciamente, prima di lui, e per quel motivo, si disse, aveva scelto d'istinto qualcosa che li avrebbe uniti e avvicinati nel giorno destinato per convenzione a ricordare una tappa fondamentale della loro unione.  
In fondo, pensò, il matrimonio è questo: il sottolineare la comunione tra due persone che, tolto il resto, è quello che rimane. Un legame che non si forma in virtù di un celebrante e di due firme, ma che viene da essi suggellato.  
E si ripromise di farlo tutti i giorni della loro vita frenetica che li teneva separati più di quanto gli piacesse: onorare il cerchio del loro legame.  
Le era molto grato di avergli dato il contesto giusto perché la sua mente frenetica e impaziente potesse placarsi per fargli apprezzare il significato di quella ricorrenza.  
Lui avrebbe infilato una serie di attività convulse fino a sfinirli entrambi per trovare il modo perfetto di ricordare quella data.  
Non c'era un modo perfetto. O, meglio, lo erano tutti. Perché quelli perfetti erano _loro_. Anche se si fossero seduti sul muretto del ponte sopra l'autostrada a contare le auto che passavano.

Pieno di riconoscenza, e di accresciuto amore, posò la mano sopra quella di lei, abbandonata lungo il sedile.  
Le accarezzò piano le nocche delle dita, disegnando con il pollice linee casuali sul dorso.  
Dopo qualche istante di lievi e ripetuti tocchi sempre uguali, incapace di resistere oltre, spostò la mano sul suo ginocchio, alzando l'orlo della gonna e apprezzando la morbidezza della sua pelle.  
D'un tratto i pensieri di comunione e vicinanza furono sostituiti da qualcosa di meno aulico e decisamente più terreno.  
La Ferrari non era spaziosa, ma... era impossibile? Valutò a occhio spazi e sedili. Non pensava che sarebbe mai arrivato alla sua età a prendere in considerazione l'idea di appartarsi con sua moglie _sbirra_ da qualche parte, quando avevano un loft finalmente tutto per loro.  
Era un uomo che amava lussi e comodità ma era una notte strana e, soprattutto, erano molto lontani da casa. E certe _ispirazioni_ andavano colte al momento.  
"Non credere che non sappia quello che stai pensando. O facendo", lo interruppe Kate parlando per la prima volta da quando erano partiti alla volta del nulla.  
Non era l'unico a leggere nella mente.  
Lui si sentì come un ragazzino sorpreso a compiere atti impuri, soprattutto quando lei gli indicò con uno sguardo eloquente la sua mano _involontariamente_ arrivata a metà coscia.  
"Posso spiegare tutto. Non è quello che pensi". Castle scelse volutamente le frasi che lei si sentiva ripetere tutti i giorni e che la facevano diventare un'erinni implacabile.  
"Che delusione. Speravo di sì".  
Kate insinuò le dita tra le sue e, senza lasciare dubbi sulle sue intenzioni, spostò le loro mani intrecciate molto più in alto.  
Castle fece affidamento sulle sue capacità di pilota provetto per continuare a tenere la macchina sulla carreggiata, mentre si dedicava a passatempi più gradevoli.  
Ormai giunti nei sobborghi, lasciati i grattacieli alle spalle, Castle prese la prima strada secondaria e accostò frenando bruscamente.  
"Che cosa stai facendo?", gli domandò Kate con gli occhioni innocenti.  
"Esaudisco i tuoi desideri", le rispose con la voce di chi aveva deciso di proseguire la serata cercando un altro tipo di _congiungimento._  
"Non ho espresso nessun desiderio", ribatté lei in tono provocatorio, sapendo che effetto gli avrebbe fatto.  
"Oh, invece sì. Hai fatto quel sospiro. Rick sa perfettamente cosa significa".  
Avrebbe giudicato più avanti se iniziare a parlare di se stesso in terza persona fosse segno di improvviso decadimento delle facoltà mentali.  
"Quale sospiro?", volle informarsi Kate, decisa, dal suo punto di vista, a farlo diventare matto procrastinando fino allo spasimo l'inevitabile conclusione.  
Abbandonando le maniere da amor cortese, Castle staccò la mano dalla sua gamba, un po' a malincuore, per piazzargliela dietro alla nuca, la tirò verso di sé e la baciò con impeto, lasciando perdere scambi di gentilezze preliminari e formali .  
Come potesse ancora, dopo anni, fargli quasi perdere i sensi solo baciandola, era uno dei tanti misteri di sua moglie di cui non voleva saggiamente conoscere la soluzione.  
Il bacio si prolungò rendendo le loro pelli un reticolo ultra sensibile, finché Castle ottenne quello che voleva.  
Si staccò di colpo, godendosi l'iniziale riluttanza di Kate a lasciarlo andare e la confusione velata degli occhi che si riaprivano forzatamente.  
"Hai sentito?", le chiese tradendo un po' di smania, tenendola ancora immobilizzata contro il sedile.  
"Che cosa?". Gli fece più piacere di quanto avrebbe ammesso ad alta voce sentirla così irritata dall'interruzione.  
Lui la bramava tutti i minuti della giornata e avere la conferma di riuscire ad accenderla così facilmente aumentava la sua voglia. Era un circolo vizioso.  
"Il sospiro che fai quando...".  
"Quando?".  
"Quando punto. La frase finiva così".  
Lei scostò la testa con un gesto deciso, lo allontanò riposizionandolo al suo posto e lo congedò con un: "Tu devi farti vedere da uno bravo. Andiamo". La gonna tornò di nuovo al suo posto, già la seconda volta per quella sera, le gambe si incrociarono, il linguaggio del corpo diceva: "Grazie, non abbiamo bisogno di niente. Ripassi un'altra volta".  
 _No, no, no._  
"Dai, Beckett, scherzavo! E' solo che... lo fai sempre e non ti accorgi". Castle sapeva quando un uomo stava perdendo terreno.  
"Peggiori la tua situazione più passa il tempo, Castle. Finirò a leggerti i tuoi diritti".  
Si morse le labbra per non dire quello che gli stava passando per la mente, perché lei in quelle condizioni, avrebbe demolito tutte le sue motivazioni, idee, scuse, progetti, suppliche, pretese, tentativi di convincimento.  
Gli sembrava di essere tornato a quando lei era solo una sua fantasia segreta. Segreta per chi?

"Dove siamo?", gli domandò lei guardandosi in giro.  
"Non saprei di preciso. Molto in periferia", le rispose, osservando il desolato panorama intorno a loro.  
Case tutte uguali, strada deserta, sacchi dell'immondizia in attesa di essere portati via, un gatto che attraversava la strada libero di godersi le sue scorribande notturne.  
E loro avevano un loft a Manhattan. Gli venne voglia di mangiarsi le mani.  
"Cosa vuoi fare?", volle sapere cercando di essere galante, ma ponendola solo come domanda retorica. Andare a casa, infilarci sotto le lenzuola e salutare il tetro mondo del sogno americano di provincia, se l'avesse chiesto a lui.  
"Voglio andare al cinema. Qui", decretò come se fosse un'idea meravigliosa che le era appena venuta.  
"Sei impazzita?", si lasciò sfuggire senza nessuna voglia di scherzare.  
"Non essere così suscettibile, Castle. Dove è finito il 'Tutto quello che vuoi, Kate?'".  
La trovava sfiancante quando assumeva via via le sembianze della nobildonna ragionevole, in attesa paziente che lui rinsavisse.  
"E' martedì sera. Non sappiamo dove siamo e non mi sembra che il posto sia famoso per la movida notturna. Almeno, torniamo a New York".  
"E il tuo famoso spirito di avventura?", lo sollecitò Kate, sapendo di toccare un punto debole.  
Fingeva, vero? Lo faceva solo per prenderlo in giro.  
"Kate". Assunse anche lui un tono giudizioso. "Se anche trovassimo un cinema aperto, saremmo tu, io e quattro maniaci. Le persone normali sono tutte altrove. A casa loro, probabilmente. Come dovremmo fare noi".  
"Mi sembra divertente".  
Era impossibile ragionarci. Sarebbero andati al cinema e un killer avrebbe tagliato loro la gola. La gente non si sarebbe chiesta come, ma perché. Perché erano finiti in un posto del genere?

Trovarono il cinema. Anzi, Kate lo trovò sulle mappe del suo telefono, dandogli precise indicazioni finché arrivarono e parcheggiarono tra casermoni abbandonati.  
Era aperto, cosa che Castle trovò bizzarra, ma adatta all'atmosfera surreale che li circondava.  
Un paio di persone svogliate entrarono nel cubo di cemento che ospitava il cinema, nessuna luce fuori a invogliare i passanti, mentre Castle sperava ancora di non dover abbandonare la sicurezza della sua auto che per nessun motivo avrebbe voluto lasciare incustodita lì fuori.  
Lei scese per prima, vivace e frizzante, mentre lui le si trascinava dietro stancamente, senza mancare di notare quanto fossero assurdi vestiti eleganti in quello scenario.  
Con la morte nel cuore entrò, chiese due biglietti del primo titolo che lesse sui cartelloni, controllando che nessuno guardasse Kate troppo apertamente. Mancava solo la rissa nel vicolo per difendere il suo onore. Anche se, con tutta probabilità, sarebbero finiti con lei che difendeva a calci quello di entrambi.  
A sorpresa, Castle si animò quando vide che l'interno della sala non conteneva solo maniaci solitari o reietti della società, ma un buon numero di persone di aspetto normale e famiglie.  
C'era vita anche fuori dallo sfavillio delle luci di New York, quindi.  
Il suo entusiasmo tornò ai massimi livelli quando si rese conto che c'era un'ampia scelta di popcorn, caramelle, cioccolatini e tutto quello che sacchetti fruscianti potessero contenere.  
La lasciò da sola, promettendole di tornare subito e si fece vivo dopo qualche tempo con le braccia piene di ghiottonerie.  
Il sole era tornato a splendere nel cielo sereno di Castle.  
Fu il turno di Kate di volersi nascondere nei sotterranei del cinema, vedendolo avvicinarsi con un contenitore enorme di popcorn in cui era probabilmente naufragato il Titanic, felice come se fosse arrivato il luna park in città.  
"Hai rilevato anche la licenza del chiosco o gli hai solo comprato tutta la merce?", si informò mentre lui prendeva posto vicino a lei.  
Fu ricompensata da un marshmallow infilato tra le sue labbra per zittirla. Non finiva mai bene quando iniziava a farle assaggiare personalmente cose commestibili. Non in pubblico, almeno.  
Le luci si abbassarono di colpo, erano arrivati appena in tempo per l'inizio del film, di cui non sapevano nemmeno la trama, ma non importava.  
Castle mise l'enorme contenitore di popcorn tra di loro, appoggiò a terra le bibite, si accomodò meglio sulle poltroncine di velluto consumato che avevano ospitato generazioni di spettatori e molte altre cose di cui era meglio non essere al corrente e si apprestò a godersi lo spettacolo.  
Kate si stupì come sempre delle sue doti di adattamento. E di compostezza, a dirla tutta.  
Era convinta che si sarebbe agitato, le avrebbe parlato ininterrottamente e avrebbe ruminato senza pause, come faceva di solito.  
Invece sembrava essere molto preso dalle immagini di qualcosa condito di molto sangue, sparatorie, e recitazione banale. Inguardabile.  
Per nulla interessata, e già annoiata, Kate si accostò a lui, avvicinando la testa alla sua.  
"Ti ricordi la prima volta che siamo andati al cinema insieme?", gli mormorò all'orecchio.  
"Scusa, Beckett, sto guardando", le fece notare senza smettere di fissare lo schermo.  
Oh, quindi era così che sarebbe andata. Bene, si sarebbe adeguata.  
Si predispose a seguire la pellicola. Era finita lei in questa situazione e il film non sarebbe durato molto, in fondo. Prese una manciata di popcorn, non aspettandosi di sentirsi afferrare la mano, dentro alla marea bianca e leggera che si alzava e abbassava a ogni movimento.  
"Mi ricordo", le sussurrò Castle che non aveva mai iniziato a guardare il film, stuzzicandole la pelle del suo orecchio e facendole venire qualche piccolo brivido.  
"Tu eri impegnata con il dottorino e hai fatto finta di non sapere che io avevo fatto finta di non aver mai visto quel film".  
Kate lo guardò a bocca aperta. Non se lo erano mai confessati.  
"E io ho dovuto essere molto rispettoso quando quello che avrei voluto fare era questo". Le accarezzò una mano resa ruvida dal sale, seppellita in fondo al contenitore, cosa che Kate trovò vagamente erotica. O forse era il tono di voce e il respiro tiepido sulla pelle, che le facevano venire la pelle d'oca.  
"E questo". Le mordicchiò piano il lobo dell'orecchio, mentre lei chiudeva gli occhi sospirando e pensando, come ultimo baluardo della ragione, che di quel passo li avrebbero cacciati.  
Non voleva baciarlo, non erano due adolescenti, si ripromise e invece si trovò a baciargli le labbra insaporite, facendo cadere metà dei popcorn a terra. Guardando il disastro si misero a ridere, con una mano davanti alla bocca per non disturbare, senza troppo successo, visti gli sguardi di rimprovero che ricevettero.  
"Immagino quanto ti sia costato trattenerti", osservò quando riuscì a tornare seria.  
"Moltissimo", riprese Castle, serio, dividendo a metà una stringa di liquirizia e passandogliela, questa volta in modo innocente. Quanto tempo avevano perso negli anni della loro _amicizia_?  
"E' pesato anche a me", gli confessò. Non era il massimo per il povero Josh, ma quello che non sappiamo non ci fa soffrire, si disse. E poi aveva tenuto a freno pensieri, parole e azioni, a quei tempi. Era stata irreprensibile. Quasi, si concesse pensando a Los Angeles e la maniglia abbassata.  
"E sì, sapevo che il film l'avevi già visto. Avevi lo sguardo del gatto che si era appena inghiottito il canarino. Devi seriamente rivedere la tua faccia da poker", concluse la sua confessione.  
Castle le passò un braccio sulle spalle, dandole un bacio sulla tempia. Kate si abbandonò felice, decisa a godersi la serata, convinta che avessero finito di stuzzicarsi e fosse arrivato il tempo della tenerezza affettuosa.  
Non era quello che invece aveva in mente Castle, che la tentò scartando un cioccolatino perfettamente tondo e liscio e usò la mano più vicina al suo corpo per imboccarla.  
Non appena morse la superficie più dura, trovando il cuore di cioccolato morbido al suo interno, sentì di nuovo le sue labbra esigenti sulle proprie.  
Scivolò in basso sullo schienale, sospirò, si accorse di aver sospirato, anche Castle se ne accorse, si misero a ridere, si baciarono di nuovo, finché qualche vicino sibilò: "Trovatevi una stanza", cosa che li fece scoppiare a sghignazzare ancora più forte, e poi tossire, e poi ancora ridere fino alle convulsioni, finché fecero cadere popcorn, contenitore, bottiglie, involucri di carta, disseminandoli in diverse file di poltrone .  
Corsero fuori piegati in due dagli scrosci di ilarità tenendosi per mano, prima di correre il rischio di essere cacciati dal bigliettaio furibondo.


	5. Wondering

Castle fu molto lieto e sollevato di vedere che la sua preziosa auto era rimasta nello stesso posto in cui l'aveva lasciata, all'apparenza senza aver subito nessuna spiacevole trasformazione.  
Si scapicollarono fuori dal cinema, attraversarono la strada deserta e piombarono sui loro sedili, chiudendo le portiere all'unisono e fuggendo via come se avessero i forconi alle calcagna.  
"Castle... ", gli disse Kate ansante. "Solo tu potevi farmi quasi cacciare da un cinema serio per _disturbo_ e _schiamazzi_ ".  
Kate si sentiva su di giri, con ancora l'adrenalina causata dalla loro evasione precipitosa a farle accelerare il cuore.  
"Io?! Sei tu che hai rovesciato tutto il nostro cibo! E non smettevi di ridere. E non definirei quel cinema _serio._ Vogliamo parlare del film? Già chiamarlo _film_ mi sembra rendergli troppo onore", si ribellò Castle, anche lui con la voce alterata dallo sforzo.  
"A proposito... hai notato che c'erano molte famiglie? Non ti è sembrata una storia inadatta? La prima scena era una carneficina. Ho visto più morti lì che in tutta la mia carriera. Pensa a come cresceranno quei bambini!". Kate era seriamente preoccupata per il futuro delle nuove generazioni.  
"Vuoi entrare a chiedere i documenti? Fare la moralizzatrice? Io penserei invece a come diventeranno quei bambini crescendo qui".  
Il paesaggio era deprimente per come se lo ricordavano. Non si era trasformato nella terra promessa nei dieci minuti della loro sfortunata assenza.  
Kate lo scrutò mentre guidava verso casa trasgredendo a molti più limiti di velocità di quanto le piacesse notare.  
"Che c'è?", chiese lui, sentendosi osservato.  
"So che stai per dirlo".  
"Dire cosa?".  
" _Miglior anniversario di sempre_ ". Gli fece il verso, imitando il tono esaltato con cui si precipitava a metterla al corrente della sua incontenibile gioia davanti a un caso che, di norma, la stava già mandando a sbattere la testa contro il muro.  
Lui spalancò gli occhi, felice come un bambino che avesse appena ricevuto una betoniera giocattolo. "Beckett, lo pensi anche tu? Siamo davvero gemelli siamesi!".  
Beckett rantolò, inorridita alle immagini che le sue parole avevano immediatamente creato nella sua mente.  
"Castle! Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo", commentò, rabbrividendo.  
"Perché non avremmo potuto sposarci in quanto parenti?". Oh, il suo innocente marito.  
"No, perché mi staresti stato addosso per tutto il tempo. Non avrei potuto sbarazzarmi di te nemmeno per un minuto!".  
Scene di loro sempre insieme a fare tutto la fecero raccapricciare.  
"A me piacerebbe. E' quello che abbiamo sempre fatto", dichiarò Castle malinconico.  
 _Oh._  
Kate realizzò di aver inavvertitamente toccato un punto dolente.  
"Castle, lo so che...". Kate si fermò per ottenere la sua attenzione, ma Castle non staccò lo sguardo dalla strada. Non era arrabbiato, le sembrò più che altro... triste. E questo rendeva triste anche lei.  
"E' difficile anche per me. Mi manchi anche tu", ammise.  
Le giornate erano lunghe e molto più noiose, da quando non lavoravano più insieme. Adesso che doveva sbrogliare tutti i problemi dell'intero distretto e che tutti si rivolgevano a lei per qualsiasi dannata cosa, a volte si chiedeva se non fosse meglio prima.  
Lei in strada a risolvere i suoi casi. Con Castle. Fine del discorso.  
Ma no. Aveva valutato molto bene le sue opzioni e sapeva qual era il prezzo da pagare per il passo avanti che serviva alla sua carriera. Qualsiasi cosa avesse scelto.  
"Lo so", si affrettò a rassicurarla, nel modo che aveva di intercettare i suoi stati d'animo e correre subito a darle conforto. Le sorrise, sforzandosi di cambiare discorso.  
"Ehi. Va bene così. Sono fiero di te. E stasera, bando ai cattivi pensieri".  
Kate apprezzò, come sempre, il tentativo di farla stare bene.  
"Altri desideri _on the road_? Kerouac? Lansdale? Satanisti? Ku Klux Klan? Diamo spazio al tuo lato che ama gli scandali sotto la superficie perbenista delle staccionate bianche di campagna", proclamò come un annunciatore di promo dell'ABC.  
"Che cosa ne dici di qualcosa di più alla _Peyton Place_? ", propose lei dopo averci pensato su.  
"Sapevo di poter contare su di te, Beckett. Immoralità e crimini sessuali, non mi aspettavo niente di meno dalla tua natura _voyeur_. Vuoi andare a suonare i campanelli a caso, tirar fuori il distintivo e interrogarli sui loro scheletri negli armadi?".  
"Sai, Castle", gli espose dopo una breve riflessione. "Mi chiedo sempre cosa succederebbe se, per una volta, ti rispondessi di sì".  
"Sarebbe magnifico! Facciamolo! Io li intrattengo e tu fai l'inventario dei centrini. O delle ceramiche a forma di ballerine. O di gatti. No, i gatti servono per bloccare le porte. Dovremmo, nello specifico, cercare le vetrinette con le collezioni di bomboniere a forma di porta ombrelli di piombo. E' lì che nascondono i loro segreti".  
"Il segreto del cattivo gusto?". Kate si divertiva a lasciarlo andare a briglia sciolta e ad ascoltarlo ciarlare secondo il flusso che lo rapiva in quelle circostanze.  
"Sei perfida. E cinica".  
"E ho fame".  
Castle dimenticò subito le sue ultime fantasie e si concentrò di nuovo sui suoi bisogni.  
"Finora ho bevuto un bicchiere di champagne, mangiato cinque popcorn e un cioccolatino che mi è andato di traverso", elencò sulla punta delle dita. "Senza dimenticare metà stringa di liquirizia. Castle...", proseguì serissima, in procinto di svelargli una verità ineluttabile.  
"Tu non mi sfami adeguatamente. Mi trascuri. Non ti importa del mio benessere...", recitò con voce piatta e lamentosa che avrebbe fatto breccia nel cuore tenero del suo marito-orso.  
Non dite a Richard Castle che non soddisfa i miei bisogni di prima necessità, o vedrete un uomo in panico, pensò ridendo tra sé nel vederlo modificare, con subitanea ansia, le sue priorità.  
"Alt, alt. Ferma. Stai distruggendo un uomo. Io ti preparo sempre pranzi e cene con dedizione, cura, amore e fermami o potrei continuare tutta la notte. Ti faccio anche i disegni con la frutta. Dove lo trovi un altro marito del genere?". Sporse il labbro in avanti a mo' di broncio.  
Lei, insensibile alle sue lusinghe, si indicò con un indice e ripeté solo una volta: "Fame".  
"Ok, ok, ti darò da mangiare. Hai un po' di autonomia o pensi di immobilizzarti di colpo come quelle capre quando si spaventano, distese a zampe all'aria?".  
"Hai appena paragonato tua moglie a una capra?!", insorse oltraggiata.  
"Non cambiare discorso. Cosa preferisci? Diciassette portate, posate d'argento e violini tzigani in sottofondo, o hamburger e patatine, per uccidere le tue arterie?", le propose disposto a guidare in capo al mondo per soddisfarla.  
"Voglio andare a casa", gli rispose con il tono semplice e accorato con cui, nel corso della serata, aveva espresso timidamente i suoi desideri autentici.  
"A casa?". Castle non se lo aspettava. "Non ho... preparato niente". Era stato preso in contropiede e non era quello che aveva avuto in mente.  
"Basta che cucini qualcosa. O possiamo ordinarlo. Però voglio andare a casa". Gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.  
Non che il gesto non gli facesse piacere, soprattutto per via della trasformazione in felino sinuoso che avveniva in quei momenti, abbandonata a occhi chiusi contro di lui e con la prospettiva di trascorrere ore di felicità domestica loro due da soli. Ehi, ci sarebbe stato un letto a pochi passi di distanza, ne avvertiva molto bene il richiamo tentatore.  
Ma c'era un problema. E non sapeva come risolverlo.  
"Sicura? Non vuoi un pasto completo, servito in un bel posto elegante e romantico, a lume di candela, raccontando a tuo marito quanto lo ami e quanto sei felice di averlo sposato e cosa sarebbe la tua vita senza?".  
Beckett fiutò qualcosa ed entrò in modalità indagatrice.  
"Castle...", lo richiamò come se stesse facendo l'appello di una classe di discoli di cui lui era il capobanda.  
"Cosa mi nascondi?", serrò le braccia contro di sé.  
"Perché devi essere sempre così sospettosa? Vi prendono così in polizia o vi ci fanno diventare? Sai, Beckett, mi offende che tu pensi...".  
Sentendolo blaterare Beckett lo fermò con un gesto della mano che simulava il becco di una papera che si apriva e si chiudeva.  
"E' la mia serata", elencò, "Hai accettato qualsiasi cosa ti proponessi, anche il cinema a _Dismaland*_ e adesso che voglio tornare a casa, dove puoi finalmente spogliarmi e mostrarmi tutta la tua _creatività_ , ti metti a fare obiezioni? Ti hanno scambiato con una copia hamish al cinema?".  
Il successivo silenzio di Castle, che di solito non mancava mai di difendere le sue doti amatorie, la convinsero, a ragione, che le stesse nascondendo qualcosa.  
Allora, forse, c'era davvero una sorpresa. Non poteva non aver organizzato niente. Aveva assistito a porte chiuse e visto il monitor del suo portatile chiudersi di colpo.  
"Sentiamo. Dove hai prenotato?", pretese di sapere, certa di avere in pugno la confessione.  
"Da nessuna parte!", protestò lui a gran voce, difendendo i suoi diritti. "Mi rammarica il fatto che tu mi reputi in grado di lasciare a te la scelta e poi, di nascosto, avere un tavolo riservato da qualche parte".  
"Offenditi pure, ma non cambiare discorso. Dimmi dove", lo martellò. "Non c'è niente di male", proseguì con tono più condiscendente. "E' la nostra serata e anche se apprezzo il tuo trasformarti in genio della lampada, voglio fare anche io qualcosa per te. Per noi".  
Non era l'unico ad avere l'esclusiva sul chi-rende-felice-chi-per-sempre.  
Castle fece molta resistenza a confessarle i suoi piani, pur apprezzando le sue ultime parole. Doveva essere una sorpresa. Doveva indurla a desiderare quello che aveva avuto in mente lui da giorni e farle scoperchiare l'enorme pacco (regalo, si corresse), beandosi dei suoi occhi sfavillanti.  
Invece stava spifferando tutto come il più sprovveduto dei criminali messo sotto pressione.  
"Sputa", gli ordinò la _sbirra_ seduta al suo fianco.  
"E'... ti ricordi dove... avevamo fissato la nostra prima location? Quella che è stata mandata a fuoco dal circo, qualche giorno prima del... di maggio", concluse, muovendosi incerto su un declivio pericoloso.  
"Chiamalo pure disastro. E mettilo insieme al mio primo marito truffatore, il vestito distrutto e... ". Kate aveva bisogno di forzare l'aria attraverso la sua gola chiusa.  
"Sì", continuò coraggiosamente, scacciando orribili memorie. "Sì, mi ricordo. _Le stelle sopra di noi e il mondo ai nostri piedi_ ".  
Il libro pubblicato mentre lui non c'era, la scoperta della sua dedica, che il suo editore doveva tenerle nascosta, prima per farle una sorpresa, e poi mosso da compassione, per non allargare il solco delle sue ferite.  
Ricordava quando l'aveva letta per la prima volta, nel suo appartamento, quasi al buio, con il libro tenuto in borsa per tutto il giorno senza avere il coraggio di aprirlo.  
Aveva pensato che Nikki sarebbe stata l'unica versione di se stessa ad avere il lieto fine.  
E, invece. Aveva avuto anche lei il suo "vissero per sempre felici e contenti". Lo viveva quotidianamente.  
Ma non voleva indulgere nei ricordi a doppio taglio che avrebbero sempre accompagnato la ricorrenza delle loro nozze.  
Solo pensieri felici, si ripromise. Anche perché sarebbe stato un crimine non celebrare l'immensità di quello che avevano, che trasfigurava le ombre di quello che aveva tentato di farli deviare dalla linea del loro destino.  
"Hai prenotato lì?". Non era una cattiva idea. Avrebbe voluto pensarci anche lei. Con allarme, si chiese se non avesse per caso predisposto una specie di nuova cerimonia a sorpresa con tutti i loro amici e parenti per rinnovare i voti nuziali. Gli avrebbe cavato un occhio. Entrambi, per essere più sicura.  
"Qualcosa del genere, sì", ammise rassegnato a dirle tutto, sorvolando sull'indagare oltre i cattivi pensieri che aveva letto sul suo viso all'accenno del loro primo matrimonio.  
"Perché non me l'hai detto? Avranno dato via il nostro tavolo, ormai!". Aveva perso la traccia temporale della serata.  
"No, per quello non c'è problema. Ci aspettano". Era tornato il Castle sibillino dell'inizio.  
"Fino a quando? Per sempre? Mi sembra molto tardi".  
Castle si fermò a un semaforo rosso.  
"Potrei aver... o non aver... prenotato tutto". Strinse gli occhi per prepararsi a incassare la sfuriata.  
"Tutto il ristorante?!". Non si era accorta di aver iniziato a strillare. Diede un colpo di tosse. "Intendo, hai riservato l'intero locale per noi due? O hai invitato tutta la città, come minacciavi di fare?".  
Di colpo, le sue peggiori paure sembravano essersi realizzate.  
"No. Solo noi due. Tutto per noi. Lo so che è... banale, già visto e tu lo vivresti come un'ostentazione grossolana di ricchezza. O uno spreco. Ma volevo qualcosa di molto bello, molto lussuoso, molto esclusivo... solo per noi. Cenare con te. _Ballare_ con te. Baciarti in trecentosessantacinque punti e modi diversi", concluse ammiccando e tornando il ragazzaccio che sapeva intenerirla.  
"Lo trovo molto dolce, invece. Sì, fa un po' romanzo alla Joan Collins, ma lo apprezzo. Soprattutto la parte dei baci che, per cortesia, puoi ripetere mentre ti registro con il telefono? Ci terrei che mantenessi le tue promesse. Andiamo lì?". Propose Kate volenterosa, visto che a quel punto avrebbe accettato anche un picnic in un cimitero di auto dismesse, in cui avrebbero risvegliato Christine**, che li avrebbe ammazzati tra le lamiere contorte. Per finire bene la serata.  
"No", le comunicò inaspettatamente. "Hai ragione tu. Andiamo a casa. E' lì il _nostro_ posto".  
Dietro al suo tono sommesso, Kate percepì chiaramente dei violini. Era l'effetto che le faceva.  
"Ci facciamo portare la cena a casa", risolse il problema come faceva lui di solito. Rapidamente e con successo.  
"Li facciamo rimanere in piedi con il tovagliolo sul braccio, in fila impettiti dietro di noi?".  
"No, se vuoi tutti quei baci".  
"Mi metti sempre davanti a decisioni difficili, signor Castle", concluse compiaciuta.

Castle pensò che la sua imprevedibile moglie aveva avuto ragione. Non c'era nessun posto come "casa", ripetendo le stesse parole di Dorothy*** che già un'altra volta, in un'occasione meno felice, aveva usato per trasmettere alla sua famiglia la sua gratitudine per essere tornato.  
Usciti dall'ascensore, in cui fortunatamente per loro non c'erano telecamere, ma sfortunatamente non c'era il pulsante che bloccava salita e discesa, Castle l'aveva presa in braccio, davanti all'ingresso del loft.  
"Castle", aveva gridato Kate senza fiato, aggrappandosi forte, mentre lui era girato su se stesso per smaltire la forza centrifuga. "Che cosa stai facendo?"  
"Ti porto in braccio oltre la soglia, come fanno tutti i neomariti".  
"Non è il giorno delle nostre nozze. E mi hai già portato 'oltre la soglia'", gli aveva ricordato.  
"Se smetti di lamentarti posso iniziare a darti la prima parte di quei baci, oppure ti faccio entrare con le tue gambe. Decidi".  
Kate aveva scelto il silenzio. Era una ragazza assennata.  
Una volta dentro si erano messi comodi, completamente rilassati. Castle si era tolto la giacca e arrotolato le maniche.  
Avevano preparato la tavola insieme, muovendosi in sincronia quieta, aspettando la cena, che era arrivata con molta efficienza.

Castle stappò una bottiglia di vino, riempiendo il bicchiere che lei gli porgeva. Non c'erano rumori che li distraessero, la porta era chiusa, il fuoco acceso, la casa deserta.  
Era casa loro, ma per quella sera era anche il loro rifugio, l'unico posto in cui volessero stare, senza farsi distrarre dall'ininterrotto brulicare esterno.  
Erano tornati al punto da cui erano partiti, realizzò ripensando a quando era comparsa sull'uscio della sua vita, l'unico momento in quattro anni in cui lui aveva ceduto e pensato che sarebbe finita davvero. Che era _già_ finita.  
Era stata lei a recuperarli dal rischio di incamminarsi su due strade divergenti che li avrebbero portati sempre più lontano. Era stata lei a fare da collante, in quella circostanza.  
Si mossero intorno alla tavola riccamente imbandita, Castle le tenne la sedia, aiutandola ad accomodarsi, ricevendo in cambio un'occhiata di apprezzamento per le sue buone maniere.  
Nonostante fossero nel loro ambiente quotidiano, la sontuosità delle leccornie arrivate, e la presentazione curata dei piatti che via via scoperchiava, li rendeva più formali e consapevoli che non era una serata come le altre.  
Castle prese il piatto della moglie e posizionò con elegante simmetria il cibo che sapeva piacerle, servendosi solo dopo, gentiluomo fino alla fine.  
"Grazie", disse lei dopo qualche tempo, a suo agio e con gli occhi che le brillavano, sorridendo in quel modo che spalancava la porta sui suoi mondi interiori e che Castle non smetteva di trovare ammaliante.  
"E' stato perfetto. Come un anno fa".  
" _Tu_ sei perfetta". Il solito Castle romantico.  
Lei rise, imbarazzata.  
"No. Direi di no. Tra i due, lo sei di più tu".  
"E' quel momento in cui ci diciamo che sei più bella tu, no tu? Guarda che domani mattina ci trovano ancora qui a discutere".  
Di nuovo il sorriso incantevole. Le prese una mano. "Balliamo?", le propose.  
Kate accettò di buon grado, deliziata dalle note della canzone che aveva riconosciuto subito.  
Fu difficile non sovrapporre i due piani temporali, appoggiando la guancia alla sua, muovendosi quasi impercettibilmente, sentendosi quasi fondere in lui.  
Un anno dopo, ed erano ancora lì. Come prima. Meglio di prima. Appoggiò la testa sotto il suo mento, dandosi il permesso di respirare il profumo della loro storia ed esserne grata a qualsiasi fonte divina, o non divina, che avesse permesso quel miracolo, che avevano saputo nutrire e conservare.  
Ripensò all'inizio, al viaggio, alla rotta mantenuta attraverso le tempeste, con mano salda, o tremante, a dove erano ora e dove erano diretti.  
Era il momento di dirgli una cosa che aveva accarezzato nei suoi pensieri nelle settimane precedenti e nelle ore trascorse insieme, ma lui la interruppe.  
"Altri desideri? Tra poche ore finisce l'incantesimo", le disse stringendola più forte.  
"Fammi pensare...", rispose fissando oltre la sua spalla, ricevendo un bacio all'angolo delle labbra come anticipazione di quello che sarebbe seguito. Di lì a _poco_ , se era ancora capace di leggere i segnali del corpo di lui.  
"Vorrei una poesia, se non ti è di disturbo. D'amore, possibilmente", gli comunicò alla fine.  
Castle la allontanò da sé, pur tenendola sempre tra le braccia: "Che cosa?!".  
Marito prevedibile.  
"Tieni i tuoi bollenti ardori per dopo", lo ammonì. Castle la tirò di nuovo verso di sé, una mano posizionata pericolosamente in basso. "Sto aspettando la mia poesia".  
"Non stai scherzando? Tu, la donna che odia romanticherie e stucchevolezze, frasi retoriche e che fatica ad apprezzare un complimento? Cos'altro? Devo presentarmi con l'armatura a salvarti dal mago cattivo che ti tiene prigioniera di un incantesimo?".  
Gli diede un bacio piccolissimo. "Mi hai già salvata dall'incantesimo".  
"Se non la smetti io adesso mi inginocchio e ti chiedo di nuovo di sposarmi. E' una minaccia", la avvertì, colpito al cuore.  
"E io ti risponderei di sì, ogni volta. Voglio che ti sia molto chiaro", rispose con la stesso tono formale.  
"Te lo chiederò ogni anno dei cinquanta che passeremo insieme", le promise.  
"Abbiamo una data di scadenza, quindi? Alla casa di riposo saremo divorziati? Ma diventeremo amanti, almeno? Scapperai nella mia camera di notte?", scherzò Kate.  
"Ovvio. Sai che lo farei. Sperando di non perdere la memoria spaziale a breve termine. Perché di te non mi dimenticherei mai".  
"Riesci a essere romantico anche da anziano con la dentiera, Castle. Ma stai divagando, perdendo tempo, ho tutti quei baci che mi aspettano, e non hai ancora declamato la mia poesia. Uno scrittore come te...", lo schernì con simulato disprezzo.  
"Donna di poca fede. Certo che ho una poesia, anche così su due piedi. Pronta?".  
Kate annuì, alzando la testa e chiudendo forte gli occhi, in attesa della magia.  
" _Se avessi un fiore per ogni volta che ti penso, potrei camminare nel mio giardino per sempre_ "****.  
Kate annaspò per trovare la voce, sopraffatta dall'emozione. Aveva pensato che sarebbero finiti con lui in difficoltà e lei a prenderlo in giro. Invece l'aveva mandata a picco come faceva sempre.  
"Castle. Devo dirti una cosa". Era arrivato il momento.

* _Bansky_  
 _** Stephen King_  
 _*** Il Mago di Oz_  
 _****Alfred Tennyson_


End file.
